— Entre quidditch y manzanas —
by Sol Smith
Summary: Draco sorprende a Hermione observándolo, en una primera instancia se pelean y él gana. Días después Hermione lo encanta en un partido de Quidditch y finaliza con Draco en la enfermería. La pequeña Gryffindor tendrá que dejar su orgullo para visitarlo y descansar su conciencia, y qué mejor forma que llevándole MANZANAS VERDES.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la señora Rowling.**

**N/A: **Muy bien, este será un Two-shot. Este primer capítulo es la introducción, el siguiente será más extenso y agradable a los ojos. Sugerencias y críticas, al igual que flammers son bien recibidos.

* * *

— **Entre quidditch y manzanas —**

.  
Hermione acomodó su bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor alrededor de su cuello, frotó sus brazos y no evitó abotonar su capa al sentir la viento helado colarse por su cabello, el suave rose de la brisa erizó su piel produciéndole un extraño escalofrío que le corroía el interior. Detuvo el paso y desvió su atención a las montañas teñidas de gris y blanco que rodeaban Hogwarts, apartó una hebra de su cabello y una sonrisa veraniega se le dibujó en el rostro.

No entendía, a simple vista aparentaba ser un día común y corriente, quizá el aura de las montañas era especialmente más fría y menos alentadora que en otras ocasiones, pero en vísperas de noviembre no era algo que se cuestionara. Sin embargo por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía un estremecimiento en el pecho que era incapaz de descifrar. Respiró profundamente restándole importancia, retomó el control sobre sí misma y cuando quiso reanudar el paso lo vio.

Una mueca de desagrado suplantó su antigua sonrisa y entendió el auspicio acre de minutos atrás.

—Malfoy… —murmuró cerrando los ojos con resignación— Tiene que ser una broma.

De todas las personas con las que soñaba encontrarse a diario, Draco estaba posiblemente en el último lugar, eso, si en algún momento habría tenido lugar en la lista. Tuvo de primera intención regresar al interior del castillo antes que pasar junto a él y los buenos para nada de Crabbe y Goyle, pero por alguna extraña razón se quedó observándolos de forma ensimismada.

Malfoy sostenía de manera apremiante una manzana tan verde y radiante, que entre sus dedos podría jurar que daba la impresión de deslumbrar. Desde luego, Hermione ignoró el hecho de que prestaba suma atención a la manera en la que Malfoy jugueteaba con la fruta segundos antes de morderla con delicadeza, jamás imaginó disfrutar de la elegancia con la que deslizaban sus blancos dedos por la superficie hasta llevarla a sus labios.

Draco sintió una mirada sobre él e impulsivamente desvió la suya escudriñando a su costado, no tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que no estaban solos. Una sonrisa presuntuosa se formó en su rostro poco antes de darle una última mordida a la manzana. Podría jurar que se mostraba… ¿complacido?

_«Allí está»_

Hermione sintió su desgarradora mirada grisácea sobre ella y entonces, se percató de dos cosas: Había estado observado a Malfoy más de lo que habría considerado, y el presentimiento de esa mañana estaba lejos de estar equivocado.

_«No puede ser»_

—Granger, ¿te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó con la voz más pretenciosa que había escuchado en su vida. El Slytherin se incorporó y comenzó a caminar lentamente en su dirección. La pequeña Gryffindor dio un paso atrás cuando sintió su cuerpo cada vez más cerca del suyo.

—Debes estar bromeando ¿no, Malfoy? posiblemente convivir con Crabbe y Goyle te han afectado el cerebro —contestó con seguridad dando un paso hacia adelante y con la cara en alto—. Aunque me sorprendería que detrás de tanto egocentrismo tuvieras uno. Debe ser un golpe duro para ti y tu familia un caso tan triste como el tuyo —musitó con voz de falsa pena—. Pero no deberías preocuparte tanto; hay más de tu tipo en Slytherin, ya sabes, para hacerte sentir menos miserable de lo que ya eres.

Draco suprimió una risa. Para ser una simple hija nacida de _muggles _tenía agallas, era eso o era demasiado estúpida para contestarle. Cual quiera que fuera la razón, tenía que darle un premio por ello.

—Muy bien Granger, desconocía tu sentido del humor. No es la gran cosa, pero para una rata de biblioteca debe ser toda una hazaña —le espetó acercándose peligrosamente. Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa y Draco pudo identificar un rastro de miedo corriendo en su reflejo—. ¿Qué pasa, Grenger? ¿Te asusta tenerme cerca? ¿O quizá te pongo nerviosa? —sonrió con malicia— Pero no te sientas mal, no eres ni la primera ni la última mujer que le pasa.

—Ni en tus sueños Malfoy —susurró la Gryffindor arrastrando su apellido—. Debería estar tremendamente loca para pensar en ti como alguien interesante y atrayente, pero espera —dijo haciendo una pausa, se acercó un paso más acortando el poco espacio personal que le quedaba—, quizá si te considere… cuando quiera investigar a subnormales.

—No me importa lo que pienses Granger —la tomó por los hombros de forma ruda arrancándole un quejido de dolor, Draco la miró y murmuró con voz lenta y agria—. Realmente no puedo esperar buen gusto de una sangre sucia inmunda como tú.

Hermione sintió como el Slytherin soltó su cuerpo con violencia y alzó la vista con indignación. Lo odiaba… Malfoy arqueó una ceja y en su rostro se acrecentó la viva imagen de la soberbia. —Pero no vayas a llorar sangre sucia, no te he dicho nada que no sepas —soltó con desdén—. A menos que hayas olvidado tu lugar junto a los elfos domésticos.

—Eres un estúpido Malfoy… —dijo ella antes de darse la vuelta con repulsión, comenzó a caminar de manera estrepitosa ocultando las lágrimas que comenzaban a desbordarse por la comisura de sus ojos. Ya estaba acostumbrada a sus desplantes, a las constantes ofensas de su parte y sin embargo cada una de sus palabras conseguían herirla sin mucho esfuerzo, estaba por entrar al castillo cuando escuchó una voz tras de su espalda.

—¡Granger! —la llamó con un susurro apenas audibles, lo suficiente bajo para los dos pero igual de fuerte para detenerla, Hermione cesó los pasos y dudó tres veces antes de convencerse en voltear a mirarlo. Estuvo a punto de soltar una maldición pero guardó silencio al ver a Draco sosteniendo la manzana a medio morder en su dirección; la incitaba, como una invitación a tomar lo que sostenía con malicia. La misma sonrisa presuntuosa de un principio apareció para murmurar— ¿La quieres? Es toda tuya. Sólo tienes que venir por ella.

Hermione sintió las mejillas arder y sin despegar la vista de él, supo que nunca en su vida había sido tan humillada como en ese momento. El Slytherin la miró correr de vuelta al castillo y se sintió satisfecho, había cumplido con su tarea de hacer miserable a Granger. Draco se dio la media vuelta y al morder por última vez su manzana, esta le supo más dulce de lo que imaginaba.

Sonrió al recordar la manera en la que Granger le había mirado y creyó reconocer el brillo… el mismo destello que él tenía cuando la vio por primera vez, cuando vio correr la fruta verde desde el vagón de la pequeña Gryffindor hasta sus pies, la primera vez que probó _algo _extrañamente dulce, antes, mucho antes de descubrir la impureza de su sangre.

* * *

¿Comentario? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de la señora Rowling.**

**N/A: **Bueno, me tomó bastante hasta que finalmente terminé este larguísimo capítulo, es el primer Draco/Hermione que escribo, y espero que no sea el último. Pero bueno, sin más los lo dejo a vuestro criterio, sé que la extensión es una barbaridad, así que pido disculpas desde ahora. xD  
**  
Sugerencias: Open the door, Evanescence.  
**

* * *

**«Sólo nosotros sabemos estar distantemente juntos…»  
**  
Julio Cortázar.  
●.◌.●.●.◌.●

_El amor y el odio son dos fuerzas opuestas y atrayentes entre sí, opuestas a simple vista, pero liados por el fuego que llevan dentro. _

«Es fácil decirlo», dijo un no-partidario de esta idea, y sin miedo a equivocarse estaba en todo su derecho de dudar y meter sus manos al fuego por defender lo que consideraba como correcto y como verdad, pero qué es la cordura cuando sólo existe una delgada línea de por medio, traslúcida y apenas separada por la elocuencia de los sentimientos. Una completa locura, y si no estaba de acuerdo tampoco importaba, sino el hecho que de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy y a Hermione Granger, todas sus dudas se hubiesen disipado en una nube límpida sobre sus ojos.

Porque el ser humano es así por naturaleza: arrogante y vanidoso. Ofende antes a los que ama que al que temen. Es más fácil dedicar una mirada impregnada de desprecio que decir lo que realmente sienten y conciben, de hacerlo dejarían al descubierto una parte de sí, se volverían vulnerables y en el mundo no se puede ser vulnerable. Al menos no en el mundo de Draco Malfoy, dividido por el peso de la _sangre pura_ y la _sangre sucia_…

Con los primeros rayos de la mañana cegándolo por completo, se levantaba descalzo palpando las baldosas frías bajo sus pies, se dirigía con pasos firmes al baño y poco antes de salir se apartaba los mechones húmedos de cabello para contemplar por última vez su imagen en el espejo, duraba unos minutos inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante recordándose quién era y lo que su apellido significaba. Respiraba profundamente y volvía a tomar sobre sus hombros el peso que su linaje de producía.

Pero eso tampoco interesaba, el mundo estaba lleno de mentiras, todos ven las suyas al levantarse. Y Draco no era la excepción.

Sin mucha contrariedad se vestía y se calzaba, hundía sus brazos en la túnica de Slytherin y cruzaba la puerta sin un ápice de arrepentimiento, porque tampoco le estaba permitido arrepentirse… una sonrisa lánguida cruzaba su rostro y sin contratiempo abandonaba la habitación encajonando sus emociones entre las frías paredes de Hogwarts. No podía perder el tiempo, _tenía un deber con su familia y expectativas que cumplir…_

**El autor.**

* * *

.  
Hermione J. Granger pensó al cruzar la estación de King's Cross que su quinto año en Hogwarts iba a ser normal, tan _normal_ como los anteriores cuatro cursos. Claro, estaría en lo correcto si su vida fuera lo que podía tipificarse como «normal», teniendo en cuenta que formaba parte del trío dorado, con Harry encabezando la lista de un asesino a sueldo sus míseras esperanzas se habían ido por la borda.

Pero no, en ese momento tenía otras cosas en la cabeza de qué preocuparse _—o las cuales evadir—._ Salió rápidamente de la Sala Común al escuchar la voz de sus amigos acercándosele peligrosamente, bajo ninguna circunstancia la obligarían a ir. No, definitivamente no.

—¡No! Ya he dicho que no Ron, no insistas —dijo llevándose las manos a los oídos para evitar escucharlos a toda costa.

—¡Oh vamos!, ¿de verdad no quieres ver como Harry tira a Malfoy de la escoba?

A Hermione le tomó un instante darse cuenta de la extraña sensación que le atravesó el pecho de solo imaginar a Draco cayendo desde quince metros de altura, un sobresalto de angustia la obligó a voltearse ante las miradas atónitas de Ron y Harry.

—¡No! Ni siquiera lo pienses Ronald Weasley —contestó en voz alta y crispada—. Somos mejores que él y su grupo de serpientes. ¿Verdad Harry?

Ron volteó a ver a su amigo implorando ayuda y este alzó los hombros como muestra de incomodidad.

—Odio tener que admitirlo Ron, pero Hermione tiene razón —dijo no muy contento de sus palabras—, por muy odioso que sea no podemos lastimarlo en un partido de quidditch.

—¿Lo ves? Tengo razón Ronald —susurró con aires de victoria. Se volteó una vez más dedicándole una mirada de suspicacia. Los tres salieron de la torre de Gryffindor hasta llegar a los corredores, incluso en ese punto Ron no dejaba de quejarse.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso no recuerdan el último partido? A él no le importó quitarte de en medio, ¡Cometió blagging y una bludger casi te da en el hombro! Tuvo suerte de que Hooch no lo viera.

—Supéralo Ron.

—¡Ahh! ¡Por favor Harry, di algo! —suplicó Ron a punto de terminar por arrancarse los cabello de la frustración. Volteó a mirarlo con el rostro desencajado y una vez más Harry no supo qué decir. Caminó unos cuantos metros hasta quedar a la altura de Hermione que recorría los pasillos con pasos rápidos y sagaces por delante de ellos.

La rodeó por los hombros y la chica volteó a mirarlo a la expectativa por la comisura de sus ojos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó sin detenerse.

—¿Eso quiere decir que nos acompañas al partido de quidditch? —inquirió con una sonrisa— Así te cercioras que Ron no cometa ninguna falta.

—¡Harry!

Entonces observaron a Hermione cruzar los brazos hasta detenerse completamente, rodó los ojos sin creerlo todavía y soltó un bufido —Ya que.

.

Oficialmente habían arruinado su visita a la biblioteca, una tentadora visita sin ningún alma a la vista. Todo por un estúpido partido de quidditch, jamás había sido seguidora de los deportes para decir que el quidditch estaba dentro de sus prioridades, pero claramente sus amigos sí que lo estaban.

Respiró de manera entrecortada al recordar los equipos que se enfrentarían en el primer juego del año. Claro y mordaz: Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

Volvió a repasar la imagen en su mente y sí, no estaba equivocada, lo había escuchado por boca de sus amigos y de media escuela, hacía semanas era el tema del día. Gryffindor y Slytherin, Harry contra Draco. Hermione se tensó al pensar en esa ruin y rubia serpiente de verde y plata. Sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de un rojo escarlata de recordar el suceso de días atrás…

Aún sentía el escozor inquietante en sus ojos al evocar su mirada grisácea sobre ella. Indefensa, apenas cubierta por un delgado manto de valor que desconocía su procedencia. Anduvo por diversos pasadizos del castillo hasta detenerse en el primer piso, o esa impresión le daba… el partido estaba programado a las once y apenas tendría tiempo de llegar, pero no quería hacerlo si eso significaba encontrarse con él nuevamente.

Hermione se deshizo en medio del pasillo y apoyó su cuerpo a una fría pared, miró al techo y le recordó la vista encantada que tenía en el Gran Comedor. Un techo tan alto que hubiese dado lo que sea por perderse en él y no encontrase jamás con Draco Malfoy.

Pero la vida tenía un áspero sentido del humor. Si hubiera prestado atención probablemente habría escuchado los pasos aproximándose con un sonido suave pero constante en su dirección. Como un fantasma apareció rosando su aroma junto a ella, un aroma cálido que repicaba en los pulmones de Hermione, y lo reconoció de inmediato, maldiciéndose internamente por no haber corrido cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

—Granger, ¿hueles eso? Olor a impuro —susurró en forma de saludo, _tan amable como siempre_—. Una visita desagradable, ¿Vienes a verme? ¿O a pedirme que no destroce a Potter? Porque si es así, pierdes tu tiempo… asquerosa sangre sucia —dijo arrastrando las palabras y dándole un énfasis de total desprecio a la última. Alargándola tanto como como le fue posible.

Hermione cerró fuertemente los ojos espaldas a él, con el siseo de sus palabras despectivas volando por los aires. Ahí estaban, haciendo eco una y otra vez sobre su pecho.

**Sangre sucia...**

Sangre sucia.

—¿Qué quieres Malfoy? ¿Un cerebro? ¿Más neuronas? —murmuró dándose la vuelta para mirarlo directamente a los ojos— ¿Una vida?, porque si es así, no pidas tanto.

—Muy graciosa sangre sucia, muy graciosa, te daría un galeón por el intento pero posiblemente desconozcas su valor. Pero no te culpo por tu miserable y sucia vida, al menos puedes consolarte, hay más de tu clase andando por Gryffindor. Después de todo eres amiga del pobretón de Weasley, el sin cerebro de Longbotton y el patético de Potter.

El Slytherin sonrió con toda la desfachatez y poder que ser un Malfoy le otorgaba. La miró de manera altiva sin sorprenderse que el rostro de la Gryffindor estuviera desencajado y ligeramente ruborizado por el enojo, los labios de ella titubearon en un gesto que él identificó como una lucha interna entre contestarle con algún insulto o simplemente ignorarle. Pero sabía lo que haría, para odiarse la conocía mejor de lo que jamás se atrevería a reconocer…

—¡No te soporto! —bufó Hermione molesta segundos antes de marcharse indignada.

Y eso tampoco le sorprendió, pero lo que sí le sorprendió fue verse sujetándola con precisión para evitarlo. Un contacto sin ser demasiado hostil pero carente de suavidad, una caricia que Hermione no fue capaz de definir, estaba demasiado sorprendida para hacerlo. Giró su rostro estupefacto pero sólo se encontró con la mirada inalterable de Draco.

—¡Eres insoportable!

Y sonrió nuevamente, aquél «insulto» solo comprobaba que jamás escaparía de los labios de Hermione un insulto lo suficiente mordaz como para herirlo… y sin conocer la razón, saberlo le producía una desagradable satisfacción.

Por primera vez a Hermione le dio la impresión que el corredor estaba más opaco y oscuro de lo que le hubiese gustado, quizá porque así era en realidad, no sabría describirlo, al menos no ese instante. Tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo.

Simplemente se dejó hacer... Sintiendo el cuerpo de Draco aproximarse más de lo que había estado desde nunca, y ahí estaba ella: Estática, completamente sosegada por una insólita sensación en su interior. Un sentimiento nuevo y extraño. Si tuviera una palabra para definir lo que sentía, sin miedo a equivocarse sería «contradictorio».

—Aún no has contestado mi pregunta Granger… —murmuró con sumo cuidado— ¿A qué has venido?

Ella no contestó.

Sin decir nada miró a los alrededores y un estruendo la partió a la mitad. Había caminado por todo Hogwarts sin reparar donde se hallaba parada. Recordó diversos pasillos interceptados entre sí formando lo más parecido a un laberinto, cerca, muy cerca de las mazmorras… y eso sólo significaba algo:

Slytherin.

Abrió ligeramente los labios intentado coordinar sus sentidos, guardó silencio y apreció como la respiración de Draco era cada vez más palpable sobre su hombro, provocando una descarga de adrenalina que le dejó en claro que estaba en problemas.

—No lo sé —contestó—. No tengo idea…

—Mientes —respondió secamente—. Mientes de nuevo Granger, primero en el patio y ahora ¿aquí?, ¿qué pretendes?

Draco se separó lo suficiente observando cada detalle de ella, una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro y una serie de pensamientos nublaron su mente con desprecio.

—¿A quién buscas?

Pero Hermione no tenía ninguna intención de contestar, sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar se deshizo de su agarre intentando salir corriendo, pero el Slytherin no se lo permitió, la tomó con los dos brazos acorralándola contra la pared en un acto hosco e impulsivo. Un quejido de dolor brotó de la garganta de ella y sin una añadidura de arrepentimiento una mirada plomiza comenzó a escrutar entre los ojos pardos de Hermione sin saber exactamente qué era lo que indagaba.

—¿A quién buscabas Granger? —preguntó con una voz singularmente fría, por un segundo la joven sintió como la piel se le erizaba por lo gélido de su voz—Si estás aquí es obvio que buscas algo, o a alguien…

—Sí Malfoy, seguramente te lo diré —contestó con sarcasmo, sin saber con exactitud por qué lo había hecho.

La atmósfera se volvió áspera, ambos permanecieron en silencio y la poca luz del lugar daba un ambiente sombrío aumentando la tensión y el enojo que Draco intentaba controlar.

—¡¿Quién es?! ¿Hay un sucio traidor a la sangre en Slytherin? —inquirió sosteniendo sus muñecas sin ningún rastro de consideración— ¡Responde, sangre sucia!

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Hermione con incredulidad— ¿De verdad crees que te lo diré? Te creí más inteligente Malfoy, incluso para tener una sola neurona, pero lo único que sale de tu boca es _Sangre Sucia_ —dijo arrastrando las palabras como solía hacerlo él—. Pero viendo la poca imaginación que tienes, me compadezco de ti. Así que te lo diré Malfoy, lo hay… «_hay un sucio traidor a la sangre en Slytherin…_»

Draco no contestó, permaneció en silencio y por un instante Hermione sintió miedo… vio el desconcierto en su mirada grisácea y tuvo el impulso de decirle que era mentira, pero antes de abrir la boca escuchó unos pasos aproximarse seguidos de risas burlescas rompiendo la tranquilidad de los pasillos. Con cada repiqueo en las baldosas los percibía más cerca, intentó zafarse de las manos de Draco pero él no se lo permitió.

—¡Malfoy! —murmuró la joven en un susurró apenas audible para los dos.

El Slytherin movió la cabeza en el momento justo, el conjunto de pasos, el campaneo de lo que parecían escobas y las risas se hacía cada vez más sonoros y perceptibles tras su espalda. Como una voz que lo llamaba miró al fondo del pasillo y supo que no tardarían mucho en aparecer su equipo de Quidditch. Hermione volteó a mirarlo y notó como escapaba de su mirada con un gesto de malestar…

—¡Vete! —dijo finalmente deshaciendo presión sobre sus muñecas.

Hermione vio zafar su pulso en un movimiento distante, asustada a punto de ser descubierta se alejó rápidamente perdiéndose en el umbral.

.

Cuando llegó al terreno de juego con la respiración entrecortada y la frente tenuemente cubierta de una capa de sudor, supo de manera inmediata que se su encuentro con Malfoy —si podía llamarse de esa manera— se había extendido más de lo imaginado. Las gradas estaban abarrotadas de espectadores, y podría jurar que más de tres cuartos de Hogwarts se encontraban concentrados en ese lugar.

La pequeña Gryffindor dio un respingo intimidada, subió por las escaleras y se detuvo hasta ver las manos de Neville haciéndole señas con Levander a su costado, Hermione rodó los ojos y dio un suspiro hondo, se abrió paso entre golpes y pisotones hasta llegar a ellos.

—Hermione, ¿dónde te habías metido? Creímos que no vendrías —le preguntó Longbotton—. El partido está a punto de comenzar.

—Pasé a la biblioteca, tenía unas cosas que hacer —contestó deliberadamente con poco interés.

Neville prefirió no indagar más, su atención fue desviada por los gritos de euforia intensificándose con la entrada de los equipos al campo. En el centro estaba la señora Hooch murmurando algo que Hermione interpretó como «quiero un juego limpio», seguido de Harry y Draco dándose un apretón de manos más fuerte de lo normal, si alguno le dolió lo disimularon muy bien.

El equipo de Slytherin fueron los primeros en subirse a sus Nimbus 2003 imitados por los de Gryffindor. Una vez que escucharon el silbido de la señora Hooch todos los jugados se elevaron a gran velocidad dando un recorrido por el campo. Las banderas de ambas casas se ondearon por las ráfagas de aire que surcaban entre sus pliegues en medio de una oleada de júbilo.

—¡Y comienza el juego! —enunció una de las cronistas de Gryffindor— Ambos equipos parecen muy decididos a ganar, pero ya veremos cómo termina…

Las catorce escobas se situaron en sus puestos cuando vieron los esféricos salir proyectados a gran velocidad. Draco voló varios metros por encima del campo tratando se ubicar la snitch lo antes posible. Desde las alturas Malfoy observó a Dean Thomas, el cazador de Gryffindor interceptar un mal pase de Goyle y no pasó mucho tiempo para que se le viera merodeando entre los aros de Slytherin, al cabo de unos minutos finalmente lanzó un tiro perfectamente acertado dando diez puntos de ventaja a su equipo.

Draco prensó la Nimbus con aversión al distinguir como la «Comadreja » susurraba «acaben con ellos» seguido de una sonrisa socarrona deformándole el rostro. Un gesto que le pareció desastroso. Repasó mil maneras de desaparecer a todos los Weasley y la curvatura de sus labios formaron una línea insípida al recordar que aún no podía acabar con ellos, o fue quizá un reflejo de su subconsciente al ver a Hermione Granger en las gradas de Gryffindor…

Donde debería estar…

—Esto no pinta bien para los de verde y plata, si no hacen algo en los próximos minutos Slytherin estará en graves problemas. Ginny Weasley atrapa la _quaffle _y va a toda velocidad… ¡pero miren eso! Terance se la arrebata y le da el primer pase acertado a Theodore Nott… —la chica cerró los ojos al ver como una _bludger_ se colaba en medio del juego a punto de golpear a Nott, en una maniobra de evasión terminó estampándose con Terance que lo seguía de cerca— Eso debió doler —farfulló en con una mueca de malestar—. Las cosas no van nada bien para Slytherin.

Draco levantó la vista del panorama desalentador de su equipo, los gritos de todos los Gryffindor le estaban produciendo dolor de cabeza y un intenso dolor estomacal. La única forma de acabar con todos esos Asquerosos Sangre Sucia era atrapando la Snitch, y para eso estaba él… que rodeo a toda velocidad el lugar en busca de la esfera dorada, alcanzó a divisar a Potter a varios metros por encima de las gradas al norte del campo, encima de su cabeza revoloteaba un destello dorado y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa.

—¡Diez puntos para Slytherin! ¡Terance anota! —dijo la cronista entonando música para los oídos de Draco, que se abalanzó con mayor velocidad—. Esto empieza a tornarse interesante.

Hermione seguía de cerca a Harry y soltó un suspiro sobresaltada al ver como Malfoy se inclinaba hacia adelante en dirección a su amigo, fue cuestión de segundos para ver a ambos buscadores pelear en los aires por la diminuta esfera, Harry y Draco descendieron desviando su trayectoria para adentrarse en las bambalinas de las gradas, donde seguramente se estaban golpeando mutuamente en su intento absurdo de hacerse con la snitch.

En el Ala-Oeste se vio salir primero a Draco y Hermione dio un respingo levantándose de golpe preocupada por lo que pudo haber sucedido en cuestión se instantes, presionó con fuerza el andén y sólo se relajó cuando vio salir a Harry para después volver a perderse con Draco en los aires. Las miradas sorprendidas los siguieron hasta que los cuerpos dejaron de ser visibles.

—Parece ser que la el encuentro entre Slytherin y Gryffindor no se lleva a cabo solo en el área de juego… en los aires los capitanes se pelean por hacerse primero con los ciento cincuenta puntos.

La Gryffindor se estremeció de verlos desaparecer por tanto tiempo, todos habían regresado la atención al frente asombrados de la manera en la que Vicent Crabbe había bateado una bludger fuera del campo, pero a Hermione no le interesó, como tampoco le interesó que su equipo estuviera arriba en el marcador de nuevo con diez puntos de diferencia.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el cielo, sin un lugar en específico, simplemente fijos esperándolos aparecer… y finalmente los vio, Harry perseguía la Snitch muy cerca, pero Malfoy se abalanzó sobre él ocasionándole una horrible sacudida que hizo temblar a Hermione por igual. Harry se incorporó pero ya era demasiado tarde, Draco descendía contiguo, casi rosando la snitch con la punta de sus dedos.

—_¡Confundus! _—murmuró Hermione por lo bajo.

El Slytherin que descendía de manera vertical, muy cerca de las gradas se estampó con Nott produciendo que este último diera una vuelta por los aires lanzando a Draco dentro del campo, cuando quiso abrir los ojos sintió como era derribado de la Nimbus y arrojado al vacío, percibió un dolor agudo extendiéndose por toda la zona abdominal y lo última que escuchó fue el sonido seco de su cuerpo contra el suelo y el grito agudo de alguien que no supo identificar. Todo se veía borroso, como una imagen nebulosa sobre sus ojos…

Una sonrisa se curvó en su rostro al sentir la esfera fuertemente resguardada entre su palma de su mano, poco antes de quedar inconsciente la relajó dejando ver un destello dorado decorado con un par de ligeras alas.

—¡Apártense! —gritó la señora Hooch— ¡A un lado, tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería!

.

Hermione llevaba un largo rato encerrada en la biblioteca, sentada en una mórbida silla incomoda y polvorienta junto a la mesa más apartada del lugar. Con el rostro escondido en el enorme libro de «Encantamientos que toda bruja debe saber » trataba de pasar desapercibida para no formar parte del mismo tema de conversación de las últimas horas. La Sala Común, el Gran Comedor y ahora la Biblioteca había caído presa del escándalo. Estaba aturdida.

—¿Vieron cómo cayó Malfoy? Jamás había visto a nadie caer desde esa altura —murmuró una chica de Ravenclaw, Hermione intentó ignorar los comentarios desviando su atención a las líneas con letras diminutas que tenía frente así, continuaba bajando párrafo por párrafo sin mucho éxito, por primera vez no lograba hilar las palabras y las hojas parecían desvanecerse entre sus dedos.

Cansada de la situación cerró los ojos rogando porque la señora Pience llegara a llamarles la atención, y si tenía suerte quizá las correría.

Se llevó las manos a las sienes en un intento de calmar el ligero dolor de cabeza que sentía, un malestar le presionaba el pecho con zozobra y unas ganas tremendas por llorar la golpearon de lleno.

«¡Vamos Hermione!, fue un accidente, esas cosas pasan… » pensó sin abrir los ojos, sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre su frente ocultando el rostro de culpabilidad que tenía, ¿por qué era eso, cierto? Por supuesto que no, ese sentimiento amargo a culpabilidad no tenía nada que ver, había sido un accidente.

—No fue un accidente, oí decir a los de séptimo que alguien saboteó la Nimbus de Malfoy —susurró con desprecio para después sacudir la cabeza por la acusación—. Pero no estoy segura.

—Bueno, quién haya sido debe estar feliz, pudo haberlo matado…

De pronto escucharon un sonido áspero que las hizo dar un brinco, Hermione había cerrado de golpe el libro ceniciento ocultando el rostro con su cabello. Sin reparar en sus expresiones de sorpresa, pasó junto a ellas dando largas zancadas y procurando sonar sus tacones con cada paso que daba. Agradeció a Merlín que por un segundo hubiesen cerrado la boca hasta que ella abandonó el lugar.

Subió hábilmente hasta la torre de Gryffindor evitando a todo aquél que le fue posible, le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa a la sala común cerciorándose en hacer el mínimo ruido posible hasta entrar su habitación, una vez ahí se deshizo sobre la cama sin poder apartar la imagen de Draco cayendo hasta quedar totalmente inerte sobre el pasto, con la piel más pálida de lo que recordaba y el vuelco de angustia helándole la estirpe.

Escondió el rostro entre la almohada hundieron sus uñas con frustración, jamás había experimentado un miedo se le comparar al que sintió al ver a Malfoy derribado, cualquiera pensaría que lo sintió por la culpabilidad y en parte lo era, pero el terror se acrecentó cuando su mente hiló _la posibilidad de perderlo…_

Sí, era correcto, ya había reparado en el detalle: _Perderlo_ a él, a Draco Malfoy. Ni más ni menos.

Hermione había descubierto un sentimiento nuevo y ajeno a su conocimiento cuando se encontraron esa mañana, también encontró un placer culpable cuando lo tuvo a escasos centímetros de ella con su aroma repicándole los pulmones. Para mayor desgracia su imaginación se volvió realidad cuando lo vio caer.

¡Y era culpa suya, total y completamente suya!

Hermione se dio la vuelta con los ojos cansados y la cabeza hecha mares de tormenta, ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Ir y pedirle una disculpa? ¿Confesarle que por ella una bludger salvaje le había quitado el aire hasta dejarlo prácticamente inconsciente?

—_Si claro, anda ve Hermione, ha de estar esperándote. No pierdas tiempo_ —resonó una lúgubre voz en su interior, justo lo que deseaba en ese momento, ser humillada por Draco Malfoy hasta reducirla a nada. Posiblemente después de que se enterara, en el mejor de los casos sólo le escupiría un «_Asquerosa Sangre Sucia», _eso claro,con mayor repulsión de lo normal y la mandaría al diablo.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos sin creer en su situación, con la cabeza dándole vueltas permaneció así varios minutos en una lucha interna tratando de calmar su pequeño caos mental, hasta que totalmente decidida se paró de golpe de la cama.

—Muy bien Hermione Granger, visitarás a Draco Malfoy —soltó un suspiro de incredulidad—, sólo te asegurarás de que está bien. No importa si está despierto o si continúa… inconsciente. Sólo te cerciorarás de que está bien y listo. Tampoco tiene que enterarse que fuiste tú quién lo mandó a ese lugar…

Hermione estaba por salir de la habitación pero se detuvo frente al escritorio, dudó un minuto pero finalmente optó por llevar consigo su varita… No estaba de más estar preparada por si Malfoy intentaba atacarle. Miró por ambos lados de la Sala Común y bajó con sigilo, no quería encontrarse con ninguno de sus amigos y tener que dar explicaciones, ya era suficientemente difícil como para agregarse otra piedra en el zapato.

Iba en dirección a la enfermería pero era demasiado considerada para llegar con las manos vacías, recordó su último encuentro previo a la mañana con Draco y sus mejillas se volvieron a teñir de rojo, lo había visto comer manzanas. Siempre las mismas manzanas verdes, nunca otras, como si tuviera una atracción especial por ellas.

Si su memoria no le fallaba, tenía ese hábito desde que llegaron a Hogwarts, tampoco estaba completamente segura, pero recordaba verle comer una en tercer año cuando el Hipogrifo lo golpeó.

Pasó primero a la cocina donde Dobby le entregó una pequeña canastilla con los frutos apilados perfectamente. Alzó la cesta y se preguntó que tenían de especial, eran demasiado dulces y dudaba profundamente que a Draco le gustaran las cosas dulces, sin darle mucha importancia retomó su camino.

Se escabulló entre los pasillos evitando el golpeteo de sus pies, la tarde ya había comenzado a caer y se cuestionó si era prudente irle a visitar a esas horas. Madame Pomfrey podría evitar que entrara y en el fondo deseaba que así fuera… Sacudió sus pensamientos, había dicho que iría y lo haría. No por nada era una Gryffindor, valiente sin importar la situación.

Soltó un suspiro hasta detenerse al fondo del pasillo, miró a su alrededor para comprobar que estaba totalmente desierto. Presionó el pomo con fuerza y lo giró suavemente, sólo le bastó con abrir la puerta una pequeña fracción para darse cuenta que el Slytherin no estaba solo. Pansy Parkinson sostenía su mano y lloraba desconsoladamente sobre su regazo, Hermione arqueó una ceja con indignación, a Draco parecía no importarle.

Pensó en salir corriendo, pero algo la detuvo. Pansy se levantó limpiándose los ojos y la mano de Malfoy se deshizo entre los dedos de la chica, entonces se percató que Draco seguía inconsciente, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y la culpabilidad volvió a golpearla con tal magnitud que estuvo a punto de irse de bruces.

Hermione intempestivamente cerró la puerta para evitar ser descubierta, finalmente abandonó el lugar hasta ocultarse en unos corredores oscuros de poca concurrencia. Se sentó en la fría losa y dejó a un lado la canastilla que llevaba.

—_Valiente Gryffindor…_ —masculló para sus adentros. Recargó su espalda en la pared y sólo se incorporó cuando vio salir a Pansy hasta perderse de vista, esperó varios minutos hasta asegurarse que la chica se había alejado de manera definitiva. Recobró su valor y se adentró a la enfermería, había avanzado un par de metros pero finalmente optó por regresar para colocarle el pestillo a la portezuela.

Su mirada se detuvo en la única persona de los alrededores, y con pasos torpes se dirigió él. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y se llevó una mano a la boca reteniendo un murmuro de admiración, entonces entendió a Pansy. Draco estaba dormido, con un semblante sereno y la respiración tranquila que dilataba y contraía su pecho de manera involuntaria; pasó una de sus manos sobre su frente acomodando unos mechones de cabello levemente desarreglados.

Sin embargo una sonrisa lánguida se postró en sus labios, no evitó rozar el dorso de su mano con la punta de sus dedos… Una venda oprimía la parte inferior del torso de Draco sujetando su abdomen al contacto, él respiraba con calma, tampoco parecía percatarse del vendaje que cruzaba de manera angular uno de sus brazos.

Hermione se desplomó en la silla que había ocupado Pansy momentos atrás y no evitó sentirse peor. Él, la persona a la que más odiaba y recientemente amaba estaba en ese estado por su culpa.

—Ahora si merezco que me llames asquerosa Sangre Sucia… —musitó Hermione con una sonrisa superficial— Supongo que me lo merezco.

La joven permaneció en silencio sin saber qué decir, tampoco esperaba que la escuchara. Simplemente quería que volviera a ser el mismo Malfoy insufrible de siempre, pero alejado de aquél sitio que olía a hierbas de extraña procedencia y a distintas pociones que Madam Pomfrey usaba.

—Lo que hiciste no tuvo consideración —le espetó con resentimiento—. Esta mañana te comportaste tan extraño. Hace unos días me humillaste y hoy casi tiras a Harry. ¿Qué esperabas qué hiciera Malfoy? —se detuvo un momento repasando sus palabras una a una—, eres cruel… y yo no debería sentirme mal por esto, yo no debería sentirme de muchas manera de las que me siento ahora mismo… pero no puedo evitarlo —dio un suspiro—. Siento lo que hice.

Hermione bajo la mirada, era una noche especialmente fría; podía sentirlo por el viento frío colándose por las rendijas y sin embargo concebía una sensación cálida recorriéndole las venas.

Con un movimiento de su varita cerró los ventanales y encendió un par de pequeñas luces dando un ambiente agradable. Tomó la cesta de manzanas y las colocó sobre una pequeña mesa junto a la cama, y por primera vez reparó en una de tamaño medio que se encontraba en el mismo costado, pero completamente llena de dulces, regalos y cartas por todos lados.

Aun así sonrió, ninguna manzana a la vista, salvo las suyas.

—Eres detestable Draco Malfoy —dijo Hermione al recoger una de las cartas que yacía en el suelo.

—Me ofendes, Granger —susurró una voz con falsa indignación—. No es de buena educación hablar mal de las personas si no pueden escucharte.

Hermione levantó la vista completamente estupefacta al ver al Slytherin observarla fijamente, las palabras abandonaron su garganta cuando vio una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro y una mirada grisácea cobrar vida frente a sus ojos.

—Por mí no te detengas, continúa. ¿Qué seguía de detestable? —repuso de forma sagaz.

Y con la sonrisa cínica produciéndole una extraña inquietud, la joven recuperó todo el autocontrol que presumía y le lanzó el pedazo de pergamino con descaro, dándole en la cara para su fortuna.

—Fastidioso, odioso, insoportable, insufrible, inaguantable, irritable… —y ella se encogió de hombros— ya sabes, todos los sinónimos de Draco Malfoy: lo normal.

—Ya entendí tu punto, Granger —dijo con molestia acomodándose entre las sábanas—. Y tu extraña fascinación por las palabras con "i". ¿Los Gryffindor no son muy originales, cierto?

Draco se volvió hacia ella y Hermione miró hacia otro lado al encontrarse con la desnudez del muchacho, un balde de agua fría le cayó encima al recordar que no llevaba ninguna camisa de por medio, sus mejillas se sonrojaron sin pasar desapercibidas por una mirada platinada.

—¿Podrías cubrirte? —inquirió Hermione con la voz crispada de los nervios, una sonrisa se le dibujó a Draco al imaginar que nunca había visto a ningún hombre en la condición en la que se encontraba. Así estuviera con vendas dejaba al descubierto gran parte de su cuerpo. Él simplemente se limitó a pasar una sábana para envolver la mitad de su torso sin darle mayor realce— Eres muy amable Malfoy, deberían darte un premio.

—No te acostumbres —admitió—. En este momento no me apetece molestarte Granger, es tu noche de suerte.

—¿Debería sentirme agradecida?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? Indudablemente puedes empezar por ahí —repuso de manera tajante.

—No sé por qué pierdo el tiempo contigo, es verdad que la caída te dio más sentido del humor, pero también te afectó el cerebro —dijo guardando silencio, vaciló un momento y musitó con voz divertida—. Perdón, olvidé que no tenías… un pequeño detalle para recordar.

—Muy graciosa —respondió Draco sin prestarle mucha atención, Hermione ignoró su comentario observando como su mirada se perdía en las pequeñas mesas de junto.

Sus ojos escudriñaron los chocolates, dulces y sin fin de cosas y pareció no importarle en realidad. Ahogó un suspiro laso, imaginó que era demasiado pretencioso para que un detalle lo sensibilizara; Draco no era exactamente un tipo considerado, después de todo tenía sangre Malfoy corriendo por su cuerpo. Aun así no evitó mirarlo con sorpresa cuando vio posar una de sus blancas manos en la pequeña canastilla que había dejado.

Exactamente tomando una de sus manzanas… limpiándola y llevándola a la boca con la misma delicadeza de días a atrás.

«¡Gárgolas galopantes!» ¡Como lo odiaba!

«¡Como lo odio!»

—¿Qué pasa Granger? —preguntó con impaciencia, no dejaba de observarlo con esa mirada inquietante—, ¿Acaso nunca has visto a nadie morder una manzana? No es roja, es verde por si te no te has dado cuenta y no la mires de esa manera —dijo con reproche. Hermione sonrió, eso había sonado a una especie de protección hacia la dichosa fruta—. No todas están envenenas como las pintan tus estúpidos cuentos muggles.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente le dio la espalda y se limitó a mirar por el lugar. Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar como dejaba la manzana a medio morder sobre la mesa y ambos eran arrastrados a un incómodo silencio, en el fondo Hermione se imaginaba las preguntas que estarían pasándose por la mente de Draco, y pedía a gritos que no formulara ninguna, estaba consciente que no sería capaz de responder.

—Granger… —escuchó una voz baja, la chica cerró los ojos buscando una manera de salir de ahí— ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Qué me pasó exactamente en el partido de quidditch? Tú estabas ahí.

Suspiró aliviada, soltando el aliento a medida que relajaba su expresión de alarma.

—Distracción —mintió Hermione mirando hacia otra parte—. Te distrajiste por un momento antes de tomar la snitch y accidentalmente te estrellaste con Theodore Nott hasta terminar cerca del campo de juego… Y ahí una bludger te golpeó hasta dejarte inconsciente.

Draco rió y notó como la chica se volvía a tensar bajo su mirada.

—Mientes —repuso con total seguridad—. Estás mintiendo, ambos sabemos que no me distraje en ningún momento… ¿por qué no me dices la verdad?

La Gryffindor dudó, su rostro se volvió totalmente pálido y sintió como el ambiente se volvía tan sofocante que hubiese sido capaz de partirlo a la mitad.

—Seamos realistas, tengo razones de sobra para que todo Gryffindor me odie, pero en todos estos años nunca han hecho nada. Son demasiados buenos para caer tan bajo —masculló Draco—. Por otro lado, los únicos que podemos idear un plan tan ruin somos los de Slytherin… hace un par de días estabas merodeando por nuestra área, y hoy estabas cerca de las mazmorras —hizo un pausa y su voz se volvió totalmente fría y molesta—. Por alguna razón has convertido a uno de los míos en un asqueroso traidor a la sangre, tan impuro como tú.

Respiró hondo, aquello estaba tomando un mal camino. Hermione alzó la mirada para enfrentarse a él, sabía que no faltaba mucho para que usara alguno de sus insultos más mortíferos contra ella y no creía soportar uno más, al menos no esa noche. No cuando sabía sus sentimientos.

—Eres detestable —exclamó con todo el desprecio que logró abrigar.

—No me interesa lo que pienses, pero no le perdonaré a ese repugnante traidor lo que me hizo… la traición es algo que se paga muy caro en Slytherin, la pureza es primordial y sobre todo, nadie me pone un dedo encima, ¿entendiste Granger? —y un haz de desprecio deambuló por sus palabras—. Asegúrate de decírselo cuando lo veas.

Pero Hermione no lo dejó terminar, estaba fastidiada.

—¿Sigues con eso? —preguntó con tono cansado— Ya te dije que no te diré nada…

—No me importa, Granger —la interrumpió recordando por qué estaba tan molesto cuando ingresó al partido de quidditch—. De todas formas lo averiguaré y acabaré con él.

La Gryffindor rodó los ojos poniéndolos en blanco, conocía lo obstinado que era cuando se proponía algo. O cuando se ensañaba con alguien… como lo había hecho con ella desde que tenía uso de razón.

Bajó la mirada y por su mente vagaron los diferentes insultos que se había ganado de su parte, reprimiéndose por sentir esa atracción enferma por Draco Malfoy, que lo único que hacía era recordarle el hastío que le causaba, una sonrisa triste surcó sus labios al recordar la mirada de repulsión que le dedicó cuando le insinúo que un Slytherin podía estar interesado en ella…

Y algo se rompió. Nunca sería lo suficiente buena porque jamás sería una sangre pura.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto el asunto de la sangre? ¿Acaso no puedes soportar que existan mejores personas que tú? —dijo Hermione con voz aguda— Siempre me has odiado por eso, y aun así me das mucha importancia. Te aseguras día a día de recordarme lo detestable que soy por ser una fétida…

—¡Cállate! —le ordenó Draco con un tono gélido evitando que terminara la frase— No sabes lo que dices.

—Claro que lo sé, vas por la vida haciéndome miserable solo porque soy…. una asquerosa sangre sucia —procuró sonar fría pero incluso con ese matiz de indiferencia que quería demostrar, en el fondo se sentía herida, porque sabía de lo que hablaba— Eres presuntuoso Malfoy, la sangre no lo es todo, y lo sabes.

Draco arrojó las sábanas de golpe segundos antes de levantarse molesto frente a Hermione, que retrocedía un paso por cada paso que él avanzaba. Tras un instante de silencio se sintió ser sujetada por las muñecas de la misma manera que lo había hecho por la mañana, intentó abrir la boca para articular un insulto pero en lugar de eso sintió los labios titubear.

—¿Qué la sangre no lo es todo? —murmuró cerca de ella—, por supuesto que lo sé… no soy imbécil como piensas, pero tú eres la más egoísta de los dos, que no eres capaz de ver más allá de tu nariz.

No dijo nada, Malfoy la miraba realmente molesto, Hermione no recordaba haberlo visto de esa manera y tenerlo así de cerca le dificultaba conservar la compostura y el orden de las cosas. Sin embargo él no parecía afectado, sus ojos grises destilaban enfado y eran remotamente rodeados por un veto de irritación.

—No tienes idea de lo que hablas, Granger. Ni siquiera lo imaginas —aseguró con dureza—. ¿Y tú me hablas de ser presuntuoso? Estás acostumbrada a tener la razón en todo, vas por la vida alzando la mano esperando que alguien te galardone por el esfuerzo. Pero esta vez te has equivocado, a pesar de ser una insoportable sabelotodo no te fue suficiente para descubrir mis verdaderas intenciones…

Hermione se estremeció entre los fuertes brazos de Draco, como un pequeño ratón entre las zarpas de un león, y del mismo modo le había funcionado: de nada. Completamente molesto la dirigió contra la cama y la obligó a escucharlo con su cuerpo ejerciendo presión sobre el de ella.

Completamente seguro de lo que haría guardó la calma esperando que los golpes, insultos e impropios cesaran, la joven seguía moviéndose de manera escandalosa hasta que finalmente abatida y cansada se dejó hacer, con el rostro oculto y el tono caído.

—¿Lo ves, Granger? —preguntó— De alguna manera siempre quieres ganar en todo.

Hermione expandió sus ojos con sorpresa y sólo divisó a Draco sonreír de manera victoriosa obligándola a correr de su mirada; estaba incomoda, sentía la respiración del joven mezclarse con la suya y su aroma a fresno colarse en su interior.

Un aroma insolente y atractivo, tanto o igual que su dueño. Estaba sorprendida, le agrada la sensación de estar junto a él, así fuera de esa manera, y no podía evitar sentirse miserable. Le gustaba, y era tan claro como los ojos de Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo en voz totalmente derrotada— ¿Por qué te empeñas en lastimarme?

Él se quedó quieto, doblegado ante sus palabras. Y estuvo totalmente seguro cuando la escuchó murmurar la última frase, entonces entendió que había sido doblegado por Hermione Granger.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —musitó quedamente.

¿Qué quería de ella? Buena pregunta, a él también le hubiese gustado saberlo, pero fuera lo que fuera, ella no podía dárselo.

—No lo sé… —respondió sin un ápice de hostilidad, sin el tono sugerente de los Malfoy. Dándose el lujo de ser por esa noche simplemente él, guardó silencio y cerró los ojos— ¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

Sus rasgos estaban rígidos y la atmósfera se plegó por completo, lo vio relajarse sobre su cuerpo y una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la espina dorsal

Poco a poco fue aflojando la presión de sus muñecas, Hermione sintió libre sus manos para recorrer los brazos de Draco hasta sentir su cercanía de una manera irreal. Jamás había experimentado un vértigo tan impulsivo como el que la sometió cuando unos dedos fríos recorrieron su mejilla definiendo las líneas de su rostro con tal delicadeza que la estremecía.

Lentamente, sin ningún deje de opresión se acercó a ella, con uno de sus manos colocados alrededor de su cintura y con la otra posada en su rostro la trajo hacia él, con tal parsimonia desquiciante dándole la oportunidad de apartarse si lo hubiese deseado, pero ella no lo hizo. Vagamente contuvo la respiración y llevó una de sus manos al cuello de él deslizando sus dedos por su cabello.

Sus sentidos se sosegaron con el aroma de Draco sobre su pecho y sus labios delicadamente atados a los suyos. Una caricia suave y ajena a un sentimiento banal y efímero, había demasiado de sí mismos para negarlo.

Draco la sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta quedar en una posición más cómoda, inclinando su cuerpo hacia el respaldo y atrayendo a Hermione hacia sí, en un contacto más íntimo y personal. Con el desliz de sus labios, finalmente descubrió el nombre del _Sucio Traidor a la Sangre_ que manchaba Slytherin, y sin importar lo demás, sonrió al sentir el rose de la su respiración entrecortada mezclarse con el dulce aroma de Hermione.  
.

**«Y como no bastaba con amar, también había que decirlo.»  
**

Esa noche pudo haber sido como cualquier otra, habría asistido al Gran Comedor y unas horas después se encontraría leyendo algún libro de encantamientos hasta quedar rendida a altas horas de la madrugada, y eso habría estado bien para ella. Pero tenía claro que esa no era una noche cualquiera, estaba encerrada con Draco Malfoy en la enfermería y había elegido que fuera de esa manera.

Con su rostro escondido entre su cuello y uno de sus brazos rodeándola con delicadeza no estaba mal.

—Aún no me dices qué hacías aquí —murmuró con súbita calma.

Hermione tembló y Draco asintió rozar una de sus mejillas como reflejo.

—Hay algo que debo decirte —dijo ella bajando la mirada temiendo por un momento que la fuese a despreciar una vez más, pero si iba a suceder valía que fuera rápido—.Fui yo quien usó el _confundus_ en tu escoba… pero lo hice sin pensar.

Malfoy se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella y observó su rostro completamente afligido y apenado, su expresión dejaba al descubierto que temía lo peor. Él permaneció en silencio, pensando que se veía graciosa cuando se martirizaba tanto, definitivamente Hermione no hubiese encajado jamás en Slytherin.

—No hay necesidad de que lo repitas, te escuché claramente la primera vez —dijo restándole importancia—. Además, supongo que me lo merecía después de todo. Recuérdame no hacerte enfadar, tanto,… eres peligrosa Granger.

El semblante de Hermione estaba desencajado, verla en ese momento le provocó una extraña satisfacción. Había estado despierto por horas, pero era más sencillo ignorar a Pansy estando «inconsciente» que despierto, y ver a Hermione entrar a la enfermería le causó una mórbida curiosidad.

—Te odio —farfulló la Gryffindor totalmente molesta.

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Draco con una sonrisa pretenciosa—. No lo creo, no puedes odiarme, jamás lo has hecho.

Ambos guardaron silencio, por su parte Hermione no tuvo intención de contradecirlo; sólo por esa vez dejaría al Slytherin tener razón. El ambiente tenuemente luminoso y diáfano era demasiado perfecto para romperlo con alguno de sus constantes insultos. Después de todo, tenían el día de mañana para eso, o quizá toda una vida…

.

—Te digo Harry, Hermione no estuvo en la biblioteca.

—¿Cómo sabes eso Ron? Ella jamás está en otro lugar que no sea la biblioteca

—No lo sé, pero Ginny no la vio en la Sala Común y nosotros tampoco en el Gran Comedor —murmuró Ron con desdén—. Además no la vimos en el partido, ¿qué nos asegura que fue? Seguro anda en algo raro.

—Olvídalo Ron, Neville y Levander la vieron —contestó Harry antes de entrar a clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras—. No hay nada malo en Hermione.

—Ah, ¿Sí? —indicó el pelirojo desviando su atención al fondo del pasillo—, entonces ¿cómo explicas eso?

Dijo señalando a una castaña totalmente radiante, con sus libros aprisionados fuertemente contra su pecho y una sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Ron volvió la mirada hacia Harry y este alzó los hombros.

—Está feliz, ¿qué tiene de raro?

—¿Cómo qué, qué tiene de raro? —masculló extendiendo los brazos, como si aquello fuera una gran sorpresa— ¡Mirala! Hermione jamás sonríe de esa manera.

Y justo antes de que ella se acercara vieron como un rubio la empujaba con desprecio, este siguió su camino dejando a la chica totalmente aturdida. Un acto osco que a nadie le pareció extraño de su parte.

—¡Déjala en paz Malfoy! —soltó Ron con rudeza.

—Oblígame pobretón —exclamó Draco pasando a su costado con una mirada de repulsión.

—Yo te obligaré a que la dejes en paz…

Draco sonrió con insolencia y total arrogancia sin detener el paso. Ya quería ver él que un estúpido Weasley fuera a alejarlo de Hermione.

—Déjalo Ron, no vale la pena —murmuró.

—Vamos, entremos de una vez —dijo Harry empujando a su amigo al interior del salón.

Hermione se detuvo a un costado de la puerta y estrujó uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, al palpar el fondo encontró un pequeño un trozo de pergamino con una caligrafía impecable: letras perfectamente largas y elegantes. Sonrió al reconocer el fragmento de uno de sus libros favoritos:  
.

_**«A veces la última persona en el mundo con la que quieres estar, es la única persona sin la que no puedes estar.»**_

_Orgullo y prejuicio _— _Jane Austen._

Pero tampoco le sorprendió, al fin de cuentas Draco la conocía mejor de lo que jamás se atrevería a reconocer. Al entrar se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre y cerró los ojos al escuchar que alguien mordía una manzana, no tuvo que volverse para saber que era verde, siempre verde…

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Se merece un comentario? :)

**Aún no lo decido pero creo que haré un epílogo post-guerra, pero ya veremos.**

Citas: Los hombres ofenden antes a los que aman que al que temen. Maquiavelo


End file.
